Bearings are in universal use for providing a movement of one member relative to another with low friction. The bearings have different sizes. Different types of operations are generally performed on bearings. For example, the bearings are normally installed in a housing. The bearings may also have to be removed from the housing. Many bearings are further secured in their housings by swaging a prepared lip in the bearing race into a prepared chamfer in the housing.
Until now, the operations specified in the previous paragraph have been performed in a cumbersome manner. Furthermore, the apparatus for performing such operations has often been large, thereby requiring considerable space, and has further required a considerable amount of set-up time to operate upon different bearings. The apparatus has usually been stationary so that the bearings have had to be transported to the stationary apparatus for processing. The apparatus of the prior art has also had other disadvantages. For example, the apparatus may not produce swages of the desired shape. Underswaging can result in inadequate retention of the bearing. Overswaging can cause torque problems. The disadvantages of such apparatus have been acknowledged for some time but no resolution of such disadvantages has been forthcoming.
This invention provides a kit arrangement for performing operations on bearings in a straightforward manner at any location and without the need for large or expensive equipment. The kits are compact, relatively light and easily transportable. The kits provide for such operations on bearings as installing the bearings in housings, removing the bearings from the housings and swaging prepared lips in bearing races into prepared chamfers in housings.